1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an electrode active material, a preparation method thereof, and an electrode and a lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
For smaller and higher performance devices, it is important to increase the energy density of a lithium battery, in addition to decreasing the size and weight thereof. That is, a high-voltage and high-capacity lithium battery becomes important.
For realizing a lithium battery satisfying the above-stated requirements, research is being conducted on cathode active materials with high voltage and high capacity.
When typical cathode active materials with high voltage and high capacity are used, side reactions, such as elution of transition metals and generation of gas, occur at a high temperature and/or a voltage higher than about 4.4 V. Due to the side reactions, the performance of the battery is degraded.
Therefore, methods for preventing degradation of a battery in a high temperature and a high voltage environment are required.